Magic Fluff
by Tuffen
Summary: Taken from series 1 episode 4, becoming a slight AU. Just a bit of fluff. Stiles/Derek


Ok so this is my first Teenwolf fic... Not too sure on it. Need reviews whether I should continue this or not. **Help?**

* * *

It started off with a single bullet. Now I'm stuck with a psychotic werewolf in my car after he dropped in the middle of the school parking lot.

"You gotta be kidding me this guy is everywhere?"

There's some talking and somehow me and Scott are roped in to help him, which also requires Scott snooping around Alison's house. I mean they're supposed to be 'studying' as if he is going to be thinking about wolf boy here. I start up the car and drive out before Jackass Jackson comes to investigate.

* * *

I glance over at the passenger seat to see a very pale werewolf looking extremely pissed. Yup he defiantly still scares me. I have to take him somewhere but where the hell am I supposed to go? Back to his? That place gives me the creeps.

_**Stiles-** Did you find it yet?_

_**Scott- **Need more time._

Oh C'mon

I look over again at Derek he's been trying to take off his jacket without causing himself pain. Seems he was failing.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats ok? We're almost there." I can't help but feel bad for the guy he looks terrible. Seeing him now he looks defenceless, it's almost cute. _Cute? What the hell? _

"Almost where?" Derek actually replied in a gravely voice.

"Your house." As if I'd take him any where else.

"What? No you can't take me there" he was annoyed as if I'd said something stupid, all cuteness out the window.

"I can't take you to your own house?" I was exasperated.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Ok well fine then, I pull over. What the hell are we going to do with this guy?

Before I can say anything Derek has slumped over into my lap, even with human eyes I can see the sweat droplets on his forehead. I rub my hands over my short hair.

"Start the car. Now." Seems like he still has enough energy to order me about. Pfft.

"Yeah I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. Ok. In fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." He has really gotten under my skin.

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Even from his position I could tell he meant it. Also his head was very, very close to a precious area on a mans body so I couldn't really argue. I pull away again, his head radiating heat into my lap. It's hard to stay focused like this, people could get the wrong impression a very bad impression. I sigh noisily, as if he cares anyway. He seems to have slipped unconscious.

* * *

I pull over again we've been driving around for hours and Derek is only getting worse, I can feel him radiating more and more heat by the hour. At one point I placed my hand on my head just to see if he had a fever, oh he did. The strange thing was instead of snarling at me like I expected he relaxed, he relaxed as if he didn't even know he was tense. So I left my hand there, until it was the same temperature as his head and swapped it for my other. Oh god, this is the gayest thing I could ever be doing. I pull over and ring Scott, both me and Derek speak to him though I think Derek should you know, conserve energy. He stole my phone anyway.

He tells me to go to the vets, so I do. He tells me there's a spare key and there is. The problem is getting Mr Werewolf from point A to point B. Yikes. I open up the drivers door again and look in, at least he has moved slightly. Now Derek is facing the ceiling instead of the pedals. Sighing, I try and come up with the best way to manoeuvre him out.

Turns out there is no easy way to get a guy bleeding from him arm out of a car easily. Especially when it's all hyped up with werewolf shit and stuff. He growled at me like full on doggie style growled, I told him to shut up and lean on me already. He looked like he was going to pass out.

We go into the operating room Derek takes his top off completely revealing an interesting tattoo on his back, 3 spiral interconnected. As he turns around he places his arm on the metal table, this is when I see how bad the injury is, the poison or whatever it is has brought out his veins which would usually be invisible.

He isn't very positive. He hands me a saw and ties an elastic sheet around his arm. Ok, not going to happen I'll faint before it gets half way. Got to act tough though otherwise he'll think I'm scared… Who am I kidding I'm terrified! But then as he's pulling me in to threaten me, he leans over and pukes black shit all over the floor. He tells me I have to do it now. Oh God. I look at him in the eyes, and grimace. Then for god knows what I touch his cheek and nod, rubbing my thumb slowly down and before losing my cool and get the saw and place it below the elastic. Then Scott's there and I'm filled with relief, he pulls out a bullet and hands it to Derek.

And then…

Derek passes out, dropping the bullet which rolls under a cabinet. I let Scott grab it whilst I try and wake the werewolf. I kneel over him my hands of his cheeks _He could die_ it crosses my mind but only for a minute. I shake him lightly, obviously to no effect so I try a little harder and then slapping him. I lean back for a second. _He's going to hate me for this._ I punch him in the face, which probably bruises or breaks my entire hand the dude is made out of rock or something. Though it worked Derek was shocked awake and is now back on track.

He's fine. It worked. Watching him heal was awesome. Just amazing. Though his sarcasm ruined the moment. Slightly.

* * *

I'm released from their torment to go home and sleep. I don't know where Scott and Derek went but well whatever. I end up lying on my bed unable to sleep, my window open letting in a nice cool breeze.

Life has become so surreal.

Then I must of fallen asleep, and into a dream as I feel the body heat of a muscular body surrounding me, keeping me safe. The breeze has gone but it doesn't matter the heat is pleasant, I move closer wanting to curl up next to it. Wrapping my arms around the source. I feel a pair of cold lips on my forehead and I smile to myself, my mother used to do that when I was a child to get rid of the nightmares. But then something breaks through my dreams.

"Thank you for helping me. You didn't need to, it wasn't your responsibility but you did. You made me feel." A pause while he though and I realise now this isn't a dream. I also realise I don't care. I don't open my eyes, I just carry on breathing deep breathes. "I don't know maybe as if I was of worth. It's stupid. Werewolf and human and both guys but. It's nice."

I can't help but look now, look at the sarcastic bastard who is now in my room, in my bed. Acting like a 13 year old girl in love. It was cute.

"Yeah, I have that affect on people." I think I may have startled him and that makes me grin even more, I look up trying to find his gaze but he seems to be avoiding mine.

"Hey sour wolf" That made him look. "I'll help you anytime" I grin at him and for the first time he smiles back before kissing my forehead again.

Something I didn't even know I had lost was now found.


End file.
